Troublemaker
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella Swan, doppelganger, ends up being the missing piece to Klaus's ritual. Only this sets in motion a romance that ends up being everything she could ever want. Nothing can keep these two lovers from each other, not even a new identity.
1. Our Beginning

Author's Note

Well… let's just say I've been missing Klaus lately.

-Page Break-

Bella paused as she came face to face with the feared hybrid. "So… is this the part you threaten my family?" She questioned as she looked around the large mansion. "You know, the usual, _if you don't comply with my demands I'll kill everyone you've ever met or loved._ " She said trying to deepen her voice as she imitated what she thought was meant to be said.

Klaus tilted his head slightly and stepped forward. "Your heartbeat is steady, you're not scared."

Bella shrugged, "I figured there really isn't a point here. You're not going to kill me right now; you need me for your ritual, so I know I'm going to be safe for a small amount of time. Not going to lie, it does kind of suck that because I'm the twin of my ancient grandmother I'm being sacrificed to some ritual."

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Klaus said turning his back to Bella surprising himself to hear her footsteps following after him. He gestured to the room she would be using. "There are clothes available for you. If you need something Maddox will help you."

Bella nodded she looked to Klaus. "Can I ask you something?"

Klaus nodded crossing his arms over his chest curious t hear what she had to ask.

"Is it going to hurt?" Bella said softly. "The whole dying thing, is it going to hurt?"

"It shouldn't." Klaus respond a little surprise this wasn't what he was expecting.

Bella nodded, "You've had to die before. How is it?"

Klaus straightened out standing at his full height. "I can't remember, it's not something I kept in my memories."

Bella nodded, "Okay." She said nodding her head and walking into her new room.

-Earlier that Day-

"IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE!" Bella shouted at Damon crossing her arms over her chest.

"IT IS WHEN YOU'RE BEING SO STUPID!" Damon shouted back tossing back the remainder of his drink in his glass.

Bella sighed running her hands through her hair. "I get it." She said softly. "You care what happens to me, but you have no right to take away my decisions. He's offered a deal, Damon, my life for yours and I'm willing to take it. You practically raised me when Renee couldn't, I'd put my life on the line for you any day."

"No." Damon insisted shaking his head. "I won't allow you to do it." Stepping forward he grabbed Bella's wrist and put a handcuff on it, he ignored her screaming as he pulled her to her bed. He put the other cuff on the headboard. "You're staying right here until I say otherwise."

Bella glared at Damon as he exited her room. "These better not be the same ones you use on your play things!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She waited until she heard the slamming of the front door. "My dad's a cop, idiot." She whispered.

Charlie had told her off handedly before the weaknesses of cop handcuffs, and not to mention her hands was small enough she could shimmy it out of the cuff. Bella grabbed her bag and her car keys and headed out the front door leaving her phone on her bed with a post it note to Damon, he'd understand.

Following instructions Bella headed to one of the houses on foreclosure. She sat down on the steps waiting for the man that would have to be there for her.

"I'm surprised you're here." A deep voice said. "Come on, Klaus doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Bella stood and followed after him, she paused at the car door. "What's your name?"

"Maddox. Don't waste my time, get in the car." Maddox responded sliding in behind the driver's seat.

Bella sighed getting in, "What's this Klaus guy like? I've only heard things from my Uncle, but his opinion is a bit biased."

-Page Break-

Klaus woke up startled as he heard a large screeching. He got out of his bed immediately as he knew where the scream was coming from.

"NO!" Bela yelled thrashing around. "NO! Please, stop!"

Klaus entered the room just as Bella let out a large scream that made him flinch back slightly. He blurred forward but was surprised to see her eyes were closed. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was sweating profusely. She wasn't just scared of something, she was terrified. He shook her awake and watched as she pulled the covers to her and was breathing heavily. "You scream in your sleep."

Bella's eyes widened, "I…" She shook her head, "Sorry, my medicine is back at the boarding house, I thought I could make it without them." Bella ran her hand through her hair, "Can I…" She blushed slightly. "I'm not going to be able to sleep, do you mind if I just sit around the living room?"

Klaus nodded, "Help yourself, love. I'll stop by tomorrow to get whatever medicine it is you need."

"Sleeping medicine." Bella said climbing out of the bed. "Night terrors make it hard to sleep. My therapist prescribed the medicine to help me go to sleep and stay asleep. They work most nights."

Klaus followed Bella into the living room. She planted herself on the couch across from the television he had there. He turned and made his way to his room and grabbed his sketch pad before heading back to the living room deciding that he couldn't leave the girl alone with herself.

-Page Break-

Bella looked up at Klaus as he entered the house. "Did you umm…" She trailed off running her hands through her hair.

Klaus nodded handing Bella a small sandwich bag. "Damon sends his wishes."

Bella snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure that's all he sends." She opened the paper bag to see Damon had placed her phone and medication inside. "Oh, shit." Bella said as she turned on her phone she turned to Klaus. "Can I make a call?"

"To who?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"My therapist." Bella said with a shrug. "I have to speak with her once a week, keeps me sane."

Klaus nodded, "Do as you must."

Bella nodded she dialed the number and took a seat on the love chair in the living room.

Klaus entered the living room close to an hour later to see Bella still on the phone.

"I had another night terror last night." Bella said softly. "It was the same as always I'm stuck back in that room and I can't breathe. I finally got out of the room and it all got worst, she came after me and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I woke up before she could really hurt me, but they're intensifying and becoming more graphic. Is that normal?"

Klaus left not feeling the need to invade the girl's privacy any more than he should. He reentered the room once she was off the phone. "Everything went well?"

Bella looked up and nodded, "If you ever been to therapy, I'm sure you understand how tiring it can be afterwards."

"I've never had the need to go to therapy." Klaus informed her as took a seat in the chair he had been in the night before.

Bella smiled, "I didn't want to go, but Damon and my dad together are too convincing. I've been going for the past 6 months. Damon seemed to have found the only therapist in the country that knows about the supernatural. She helps deal with the emotional and psychological trauma caused by those things that go bump in the night."

"You've had traumatic experiences with vampires before?" Klaus questioned interested to hear the answer.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, there was this off-breed and she kidnapped me the day I turned 18, just 7 months ago. She kept me for days locked up in an abandoned police department in Port Angeles, Washington. She fed off of me, broke my bones and left me for dead. Damon found me just as I was about to die, he gave me a bit of his blood and took me to the hospital. The experience caused me to… spiral. After a month Damon and my dad talked me into my first therapy session."

"Has it helped?" Klaus questioned curiously as he watched her.

Bella nodded, "I could be around other people again, but I did have to switch to homeschooling. After some time I became dependent on my dad and Damon, mostly Damon since he was the one to be around all the time. The therapy helps keep my head clear, it keeps everything from becoming one big mess. Being in that cell for six days I couldn't feel anything positive, when Damon came I was ready to die. That doesn't go away, it's changed everything in my life and at one point I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. That's a terrifying perspective of life, therapy has certainly helped make the line between fiction and reality more prominent."

Klaus watched her closely, her heart was steady so he had to believe that she was telling the truth. "What happened to the off-breed that kidnapped you?"

"Damon killed Victoria right after I was settled in the hospital. She was still in Seattle; she was disposing of the small army she had created to come after me." Bella responded tucking her feet under her. "Victoria had a vendetta against me, she wanted me dead for being the reason for the death of her mate. It's a bit of a long story, but I may or may not have willingly gotten into a relationship with an off-breed. Then his coven destroys Victoria's mate for posing a threat to me, it all got a little bit out of hand."

Klaus chuckled, "You are aware that off-breeds are creatures that cannot control their bloodlust, right?"

Bella scoffed, "I know that now, back then I was pretty convinced that they were sort of perfect. I was barely 16, I would've believed anything that came out of their mouths. They could've told me they had wings and I wouldn't have questioned it. You do a lot of foolish things in high school, that's why you go to college and try to make up for it all."

"It's unfortunate you'll never get the chance to attend." Klaus responded nonchalantly.

Bella shrugged, "It's not too unfortunate, I never did figure out what I wanted to study."

-Page Break-

Bella hummed softly as she cut up the vegetables for her dinner. She turned her head blushing slightly as she saw Klaus. "Figured if it were going to be my last meal I should at least prepare it myself. I'm making some pasta and a salad, do you want some?"

Klaus simply nodded and watched her. "I had been expecting for you to be a little more sad."

Bella shrugged, "The last thing I want to do is spend the last hours I have moping around. I'm not going to be able to finish off my bucket list, but at least I won't be sad."

"You have a bucket list?" Klaus questioned.

Bela smirked, "Hell yeah, I do!" she said with a smile. "25 things I want to do before I ultimately die. There's only about 3 things left to do, so I won't be leaving much unaccomplished."

Klaus nodded, "Do you hate me?" He questioned curiously. "I've been expecting the emotion to shine through at some point, but I'm getting a bit tired of waiting."

Bella smiled, "I could hate you. I could curse you for putting me in this situation, but I won't. I came to terms with my death when I was in that cell. I was supposed to die in that cell, but Damon stopped that. Every day after that point I treat as an added bonus, an extra day to a life that was supposed to end long ago. Tomorrow, when I die, it's just something that's meant to happen. I'm not going to fight it; I knew these bonus days were going to come to an end."

"You'll come to hate me at one point." Klaus assured.

Bella shrugged, "There's very few people I hate. I don't think you're going to be one of them, sorry to burst your bubble."

-Page Break-

Bella walked beside Klaus as they entered the field. "Can I ask for a favor?" She questioned softly.

Klaus nodded, "Whatever you want, love."

"Can you umm… I know Damon will come up with something for my dad, but can you tell Damon that I'm sorry." Bella said quietly, she pulled out her phone and handed it to Klaus. "And give this to him, there's some stuff on there for him."

Klaus nodded putting the phone in his back pocket. "That's all?"

Bella nodded, "There's nothing else I really want."

"Most people would ask that I spare their lives." Klaus responded as he continued to lead her to where the other two captives were at.

Bella shrugged, "It'd be useless, besides, I'm a bit honored. I'm sort of the main component to this ritual, without me it'll all go to shit and that's pretty cool."

Klaus chuckled, "You certainly see things different then everyone else."

"I guess unlike everyone else I've taken off those rose tinted glasses." Bella said as she stood in the spot Klaus told her and took in a deep breath. "I die last right?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes."

"Alright, can you take out all your rage on the two before me? You know, make my death the easiest of them all." Bella said with a smile.

Klaus chuckled, "As you wish, love."

-Page Break-

Bella took Klaus's hand holding it tightly as he led the way to the altar. She looked up at him as the witch kept muttering the words needed to break the curse. "Can you just make it not hurt?"

Klaus nodded he pushed the hair away from Bella's neck. "It'll be painless, just a little pinch and then you'll just feel like going to sleep."

Bella smiled, "Okay." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She peeked an eye open to see Klaus still looking at her. "Can I ask for one more thing?"

Klaus smirked, "Last minute regrets?"

Bella shook her head, "Not really. I just… there's 3 things I haven't done that were on my list, but I want to get them down to two."

Klaus nodded, "Okay, you have under a minute, love."

Bella grinned, "I can work with that." She whispered her hand went to Klaus's neck and she pulled him down to her and moved her lips to his. She closed her eyes as she kissed Klaus, she was pleased about this he was a lot better at kissing then she'd thought he'd be. Bella pulled back and closed her eyes grinning. "Number 15, initiate the first kiss." She took in a deep breath. "I'm ready now."

Klaus smirked, "You're making this harder than it needs to be."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "I don't think so; I think I just made this a little more memorable." She tilted her neck to expose it to Klaus. "You said you'd make it painless."

Klaus nodded, he leaned down and kissed her neck before his fangs appeared. "A slight pinch and then it'll be like falling asleep."

"Thanks for not making my last days sad." Bella whispered just as Klaus's fangs pierced through her skin. She closed her eyes as Klaus was right, it felt just like sleeping.

-Page Break-

Bella blinked her eyes open, she noticed the black hair sprawled out on the pillow beside her. "Don't tell me you are part of my heaven? I mean I was really hoping to have some famous celebrity."

"You're a pain in my ass." Damon hissed he flashed Bella her phone as he turned around. "Leaving a suicide on your phone, unoriginal. I expected more from you."

Bella leaned back against her pillow. "How am I alive?"

"You can thank Klaus; I think he had something to do with it." Damon responded sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You've been out for a few days. I fall asleep for the first time in days and you wake up."

Bella closed her eyes, "I don't remember what it felt like to die." She responded quietly as she opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling.

"No one ever really does." Damon responded as he sat with his back pressed against the headboard. "I can't remember being shot by my own father."

"I should call my dad." Bella announced as she tried to sort out through her thoughts. "He's probably worried I haven't called him for days."

"Took care of it." Damon responded with a shrug. "You're never allowed to do that again."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, this time I'll listen to you." She looked over at him. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I just felt this was something I had to do, a gut feeling."

"You kissed him." Damon stated with a frown. "What the hell was that about, Bella?"

Bella frowned. "How did you know that?"

"I was there, he had a protective shield in place. I couldn't get to you until the ritual was over, but I saw you willingly kiss him." Damon said watching Bella for her reaction.

Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I can do whatever I want, Damon. Technically, I'm an adult and owe you no explanation."

Damon smirked, "I'm going to go ahead and chalk it up to Stockholm syndrome."

Bella laughed, "He didn't kidnap me, Damon."

"Not the way I see it." Damon responded as he stood, "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Bella sighed, "I'm not sure how I feel about dying and then being brought back to life." She said as she got out of the bed. "I'm going to go ahead and shower. I feel really nasty, I'm still in the clothes that I died in!"

Damon laughed, "I wasn't going to change you. I had to draw the line somewhere, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes, "This is disgusting, Damon." Bella said grabbing a pair of pajamas from her drawers, "I don't expect me out of the bathroom for at least 10 days."

"You're being overdramatic." Damon shouted after her.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be overdramatic." Bella stated as she slammed the door to the bathroom shut. She was upset, but it had more to do with having come back from the dead then it did with anything else. This was just something weird she was experiencing in her life and she knew it would only add on to her mental damage.

-Page Break-

"Bella." Elena said as Bella came down the stairs. "Thank you for everything… I can't thank you enough for taking my place in that ritual."

"Bite me." Bella responded glaring at the girl as she walked past her and into the kitchen. "For the sake of my sanity keep the princess away from me. I won't be held accountable for my actions where she is concerned."

"I already tortured Stefan for selling you out to Klaus. I can't torture a human, Bella. No matter how much she deserves it." Damon responded as he held out a plate to Bella. "I don't doubt that you're hungry."

Bella smiled taking the plate from his hand. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry. I guess being brought back from the dead can waste a lot of energy."


	2. Can't Take Back the Bullet

Author's Note

Let's just say this was brought to you by Law and Order re-runs!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella crawled through the window and looked around the familiar home. She found her way to the living room and smiled. "Number 24, Do something dangerously stupid on a whim." Bella grinned as she got Klaus's attention. "Breaking into a vampire's home would count as dangerously stupid, right?"

Klaus smirked, "I would believe so, love. Glad to see you're up and about."

"It's strange," Bella said with a smile. "I was sure I was going to die, but then I wake up in my room with Damon. My therapist had a field day with that, she's insisting I finish up the rest of my list and make a new one, with harder tasks to accomplish. She thinks this is some sort of rebirth, as if my clock has been reset and its finally time for me to start over. Oddly enough, she thinks you've done me a great service by killing me."

"Do you remember it?" Klaus questioned curiously looking her over.

Bella shook her head. "Glimpses, but I don't remember being dead. I am curious what you did. How am I alive?"

Klaus smirked, "You ask too many questions, love, but you should know by now that I always get what I want."

"Just like any other spoiled child would say." Bella responded with a smirk. "You have to tell me; how did you bring me back to life?"

"It's nothing of importance, love." Klaus responded he smiled as Bella stepped closer. "Feeling well?"

"As good as I can be." Bella responded taking a few steps closer to Klaus, she took in a deep breath and her senses was assaulted by his scent. It was such a surprise how much she actually messed his smell. She swallowed back as she looked up at him as he was only a couple inches away. Pushing back any questions in her head she leaned up her hand going to rest on the back of his neck as she pulled him down to meet her lips.

She really only came here to thank him, but this wasn't what she though thanking him would end up with them doing. It was a positive alternative though.

-Page Break-

Bella opened her eyes and sat up pulling the bed sheet with her as she watched Klaus painting. "You do know that normal people are sleeping at this time of night?"

"I've never been normal, love." Klaus responded his brush moving in calculated strokes against the canvas.

Bella stood from the bed moving the sheet to cover her fully. She walked up to Klaus and rested her head against his shoulder as she looked at the canvas. "It's beautiful." She whispered quietly as she eyed the painting.

Klaus smiled he moved his arm to wrap around her waist. "I've painted better. This is only a distraction, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave you in the room by yourself."

Bella turned her head to look up at him. "Careful, Nik." She whispered. "Someone might think you care about my well-being."

Klaus smirked, he kissed her head before turning back to the painting. "You slept well."

Bella grinned, "You tired me out, I needed my rest." Bella turned her head and kissed Klaus's chest. "I should probably get ready to go back to the boarding house. Damon gets weird whenever I stay over, I don't want to spend the day hearing him complain."

Klaus smirked, "You could just stay here and avoid him altogether."

"Wonderful idea, but I can't. As soon as I mentioned an interest in going back to school he made appointments to have tours on all the nearby campuses." Bella said with a smirk. "One comment on wanting to study literature and suddenly Damon becomes a genius on which schools have the best programs. We'll be spending the next three days visiting schools."

Klaus sighed, "Three days? I thought it was only meant to be for the remainder of this day."

Bella smiled, "No, there's a few schools' states away that Damon thinks are just perfect for me. This trip should only take three days."

Sighing Klaus moved so Bella was standing in front of him. He brushed back the hair that had moved to fall in front of her face. Cupping her cheek, he brushed his thumb just under her eye. "Call if you need my help."

Bella grinned, "What if I just need something else?"

Klaus chuckled, a warm smile gracing his face. "Then I'll be sure to be there as well."

"Good." Bella said she stepped back and turned to the door to Klaus's bathroom. "Join me for a shower?"

Klaus smirked, "Of course, love."

-Page Break-

Bella turned to Damon as he was obviously on the verge of making some sort of statement. "Something on your mind?"

"What the hell is going on between you and Klaus?" Damon said exasperated. "Two months and he sees more of you than I do."

Bella smiled, "I like being with Klaus. He's straightforward about everything, I never really have to worry about what's on his mind. It's simple, whatever it is that we're doing, it's simple and I really enjoy being with him. Now, if my happiness bothers you, please tell me now."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're being a drama queen. You're becoming worst then Elena, lately."

Bella looked to Damon curiously. "How is it going with Elena? I've sort of pushed her entire existent to the back of my mind. She's graduating soon, right?"

"Next week." Damon responded, "If you're curious to know, she broke up with Stefan."

Bella turned to Damon with wide eyes. "No? Really? I thought they're love was supposed to last an eternity. You know, the whole I could never live without you type of love."

Damon chuckled, "Apparently an eternity meant something different to Elena. She dumped him a week ago, but it wasn't because she wanted to stay human."

Bella frowned not catching up to what Damon was hinting at. "Was she seeing someone else?"

Damon coughed and smirked, "Not exactly. She wanted to see someone else. Care to take a guess?"

Bella smirked widely at the smug look on Damon's face. "You? Elena dumped your brother because she wants you?"

Damon nodded laughing, "Caroline came to me the other day and told me all about it. Apparently Elena believes we share a mystical connection, something beautiful, beyond comprehension."

"Let me guess, Caroline wasn't too happy to have Elena claiming something that was hers?" Bella said leaning back in the seat. "By the way, just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't hear the two of you going at it in middle of the night."

Damon laughed loudly. "Should've known. You're right, Caroline wasn't too happy about it, but angry sex is always the best."

Bella smirked, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Damon made a gagging noise. "Don't go there, Bells. You're like my kid and I don't want to hear it."

"I've had the displeasure of hearing you and Caroline in action, I think that wins the disgust factor." Bella said with a frown. "How much longer until we're at our first stop?"

"Less than an hour." Damon responded. "Have you told Charlie about going back to school?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't want to get his hopes up until I'm sure it's what I want to do."

"You should make a trip to see him." Damon suggested.

Bella nodded, "I'll look into it."

-Page Break-

Bella fidgeted back and forth as she entered Klaus's house, but this time her hand was tucked into Damon's elbow. She looked down at the large ball gown she was in, a gift from Klaus, it was a deep maroon color that he seemed to enjoy for her to wear. "I regret this." Bella whispered as she looked down at the floor to avoid the eyes that were on her.

Damon led Bella to the bar. "Don't tell your dad." He whispered as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

Bella laughed, "I didn't tell him when you gave me my first beer. Or when you let me drive when I was 14. I didn't even mention to him when you taught me to use a motorcycle. You really think I'm going to start tattle tailing now?"

"He would kill me if he knew I let you get on a motorcycle." Damon said with a shake of his head. "Your dad is one of the scariest humans I've ever met. He's so calm, but he's always seconds away from blowing. And that arsenal of guns he has will really do some damage."

Bella smirked and took a sip of the bourbon, she coughed as it burned as it came down her throat. "Nope. This tastes horrible."

Damon smirked, "Give it some time, you'll get used to the taste."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure that'll happen."

"Caroline just got here, give me a moment." Damon said leaving Bella to go speak to his girlfriend for a moment.

Bella took a small sip of her drink and sighed, no this wasn't something she could get used to. She looked up being able to feel his presence around her. "Glad to see you're alive. I'm assuming everything with your siblings went well?"

Klaus smirked, "As well as it could have gone. You look breathtaking tonight, love."

"Good. I'm assuming this cost you a fortune, so at the very least it should look good on me." Bella responded she smiled as Klaus's being towered over her. She moved and rested her hand on his chest. "You look dashing in a suit, Nik."

Klaus smirked, he leaned down and without any hesitation he kissed her. His arm wrapping around her waist and keeping her tucked tightly to him. He had her lifted up slightly off the ground as he kissed her. He could feel her hands gripping onto the jacket of his tux. He pulled her back and set her on her feet. "Do me a favor." He said quietly. "Don't speak to any of my siblings. I don't trust them."

Bella nodded, "Okay. I suppose you do know more about your siblings then I do. What exactly do I do if they try to speak to me?"

Klaus brushed his hand down Bella's face. "You simply ignore them. Stay close to Damon, I doubt he'll let them speak to you. I'll be keeping an eye on you, love, I don't want them to try and hurt you."

Bella smirked, "Careful, Nik, someone might think you care about my well-being."

Klaus smirked, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Don't leave without saying goodbye."

Bella smiled, "I wouldn't leave, I can't pass up a goodbye kiss. They happen to be one of my favorite."

-Page Break-

Bella blinked as she was waking up, she looked around the room not seeing Klaus anywhere. She sat up bringing the sheet with her. She brushed the hair away from her face, she went to stand only to pause when Klaus entered the room. "Everything alright?"

Klaus smiled, something about seeing Bella in his bed always brought a happy feeling to his heart. "Everything's fine. Any plans for the day?"

Bella shrugged, "Not at the moment, but I should be going back to the boarding house. It's going to be interesting to make my way back in that gown."

Klaus chuckled, "You can have one of my shirts and I'll drive you back. I want to make sure my siblings can't get anywhere near you."

Bella stood, "You really think they'd try and attack me?"

"They're my siblings, they're capable of anything." Klaus responded handing Bella one of his shirts.

"Don't worry, Nik." Bella said with a smirk. "I'm more than sure that you're stronger than all of them."

Klaus chuckled, "I'm glad to see how strong your faith in me is."

Bella smiled, "Didn't you once tell me that whatever you wanted you got? I'm more than sure that if you wanted your siblings dead, they would be."

-Page Break-

Bella took in a deep breath running her hands through her hair as she stood in front of Klaus. "It's okay, Nik. I guess I realized this couldn't be forever."

"Isabella." Klaus said with a frown. "You could always come with me."

Bella smiled. "Not right now." She said with a shrug. "I think I'm going to visit my dad soon."

Klaus inched forward and his hand cupped her cheek. "I'll expect to see you soon. You'll enjoy New Orleans."

"I'm sure it's a lovely place, but I owe it to my dad to visit him." Bella said quietly. "I'll never understand why you and your entire family have decided to move to one of the most vampire infested cities in the world."

"We like a challenge, and I want my kingdom back." Klaus responded honestly.

Bella grinned, "And whatever you want, you always get."

Klaus nodded, "I also want you to come with me."

"Then I'm sure I'll be there." Bella said quietly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings of his lips on hers, because this was something she wouldn't be feeling in a bit of time.

Klaus pulled back running his thumb across her cheek over the red stain of her blush. "Call me once you're in Seattle. I want to make sure you got there safely."

"Careful, Nik." Bella said quietly resting her forehead against his chest being close enough to hear his heartbeat, she was sure it matched the rhythm of her own heart. "Someone might think you care about my well-being."

Klaus kissed the top of her head, "I do."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she rode in her dad's cruiser. "So, how's your life of fighting criminals?"

Charlie chuckled, "You make it sound as if I'm some sort of superhero."

"You are dad." Bella assured as she looked out the window. "Can we stop by for a bite to eat?"

"Sure thing, I know the perfect cop diner." Charlie said with a grin. "Cops get a special discount."

Bella laughed lightly. "But how's the food?"

"It's delicious." Charlie insisted.

Bella smiled as they pulled into a diner. "Can I call Damon? Let him know I landed fine."

"Weren't you just on the phone with him?" Charlie questioned. "You were talking to someone when we were at the airport."

Bella blushed, she was talking to Klaus, but now it was time to call Damon. "It was a friend, not Damon."

"I'll have to meet this friend." Charlie said as he got out of the car. "I'll go ahead and order you a veggie burger. Don't go too far, Bells, you don't want to be wandering the streets of Seattle by yourself."

"Thank you." Bella said as she got out to make the call.

Bella walked as she talked to Damon. She paused as she heard some screaming, "I'll call you back Damon. I have to walk back to the diner." Bella put her phone away and as the screaming grew closer she looked around and hid behind the nearby trash bins. She kneeled down and tried to keep her body from sight. She looked over the bins just as she heard the approaching footsteps.

The girl's clothes were torn and there was blood on her face. Bella could see her running in tot he alleyway clearly trying to escape whomever it was that was chasing her. Sensing this was bigger than she expected Bella crouched back down, but she could still see the woman from where she was. Bella put a hand over her mouth as she saw the large man in a suit come into the alleyway.

"You don't run from me." He said in low voice that had chills going up Bella's spine.

Bella's eyes widened as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl. She could see his jaw clench, and he cracked his neck before lifting his gun to point it at the girl before him.

"This is the part where you die, sweetheart." He responded quietly. "Sorry to have things end this way."

Bella's eyes watered as the girl cried and pleaded with him to let her free. "You're fucking pathetic." The man stated his gun still raised and pointing at the woman's head.

Bella gasped as he pulled the trigger and the girl's body hit the floor. She crouched further back and tried to contain the tears that were swelling in her eyes. She heard the retreating footsteps and once several minutes passed she stood looking around to see if there was someone around. Seeing no one she started to run as fast as she could back to her dad.

-Page Break-

Bella's hands shook as she looked through the book of perpetrators she was handed in the Seattle police department. Her hands trembled as she flipped the page her eyes scanning the photos for the familiar face. She paused as she saw the familiar jaw-line, the cold stare. "This is him."

The lead detective leant over and his eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, "I'll remember his face forever, this is him. He killed that girl."

Charlie looked at the detective. "Who is he?"

"That's John Williams." The detective said, he looked on at his partner. "He's one of the biggest crime bosses in Seattle. The F.B.I. has been trying to get dirt on him for years, this could be what finally puts him behind bars."

Bella's eyes watered. "He laughed as she begged for her life. Called her pathetic…"

-Page Break-

Bella stepped out of the hotel building and looked to Damon and her dad. "I just have to go in and testify, right?"

"Once his trial has ended and he is convicted you'll be able to leave the city." Charlie responded. "It's not too late to back out, Bells."

Bella shook her head. "I've been through worst, I'm sure I can handle this."

Damon looked around, "Charlie, there's something wrong here." His enhanced eyesight was seeing too many men with guns.

Charlie looked around noticing what Damon was seeing. "Back inside!" Charlie demanded, a few seconds too late.

Bullets were flying everywhere and Damon pressed Bella back using his body to cover hers as he pushed her back into the hotel.

"FUCKIING HELL!" Bella hissed as she fell to the ground clutching her ankle, a clear bullet wound on her leg. "The one time I wear a dress!"

Damon hissed, "They were after your life, this was an attempt to keep your quiet, Bella, permanently."

Bella looked around the room. "Where's my dad?"

Damon looked around. "He's still outside. He's fine, I don't smell his blood."

Bella nodded she looked to Damon with wide eyes. "What the hell have I gotten myself into, Damon?"

"You've not only managed to have enemies in the supernatural world, but now in the human world as well." Damon said taking a look around. He bit into his wrist and held it up to Bella. "I've got to make sure that you get to the courthouse in one piece."

Bella nodded, "I just have to make a mess out of everything, Damon."

"It's that damn moral compass of yours, it's making you do the right thing." Damon responded watching Bella's wound begin to heal. "I doubt this will be the last attempt at your life. You're the only reason a large criminal boss is going behind bars."

Bella sighed, "Just my fucking luck."


	3. Happiest Place on Earth

Author's Note

Brought to you by a trip to Disneyland!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella looked at the I.D. in front of her Adabelle Elizabeth Wagner. She looked up at the man in the suit. "So, I have to go by Adabelle from now on?"

The man nodded, "I know it's going to be rough, Bella, but Mr. Williams is a high profile man and he wants you dead. We need to keep you safe and hidden away, we don't want him to harm you."

Bella nodded, "I already said goodbye to my dad and my uncle. This is where it ends? I can't speak to either of them from now on? I can't contact anyone from my life?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but if you want to protect them and protect yourself you're going to have to give them up."

Bella nodded tears swelling in her eyes as she thought about Klaus. She tried calling him for hours, left several messages, but she couldn't get through to him. She was on her way to a new life and she couldn't say goodbye to him. The most she could do was leave a letter with Damon, something to say goodbye with. Maybe if she was lucky she'd see him again. "When do I leave?"

"In less than an hour. You'll be escorted to the airport by two agents, they'll be playing your parents. The moment you set foot in your new home, you will no longer be Isabella Swan, you will be Adabelle Elizabeth Wagner. There will be a new agent assigned to your case, one near your location that is more capable of helping you. As far as I know, she's already made appointments for job opportunities." He responded handing Bella a yellow envelope. "This is your new life, Ms. Wagner."

Bella took in a deep breath and took the envelope. "My therapist…"

"Has referred you to a colleague near your new location. It is recommended that you continue your schedule, we don't want for your credibility as a witness to be tarnished for any reason." He responded.

Bella nodded standing. "Thank you." She said softly, her phone was taken away from her and her hair was cut to be shorter and now was a light blonde color and now she wore glasses instead of contacts. She felt so different from who she was before, such simple changes felt so monumental to her.

-Page Break-

Bella looked over her shoulder as she saw someone approaching her as she ate her lunch. "Hello." She said as the young man took a seat across from her.

"Bradly." He said extending his hand. "Also known as Captain Hook for the day."

Bella smiled, "Adabelle." She said as she picked up the head to her costume. "Also known as Donald Duck for the day."

"It must be weird to have to walk around the park without pants on." He joked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Bella laughed, "It's definitely strange." She assured. "It's only for a few more days. I start official princess training tomorrow."

Bradly smiled, "No way! I start prince training tomorrow. Have they mentioned who you're being assigned as?"

Bella shook her head. "No, they're telling me later today. You?"

"Not a clue." He said with a sigh. "I'm just hoping it's not Ariel's prince, never been a big fan of him."

Bella smiled, "I think there's a chance I might have to dye my hair."

Bradly laughed, "You know, they make you watch the movie endlessly during this training."

"It's not too big of a deal." Bella said with a shrug. "I wasn't a big fan of princesses when I was kid, so this will all be new to me. I think I'll grow to like them."

"You have to be careful, you might grow sick of it." Bradly said taking another bite of his sandwich.

Bella shrugged, "I'm willing to take my chances, there's probably another job out there for me if this doesn't work out."

Bradly chuckled, "Not all of us are that lucky, I came all the way from Chicago for this. I don't want to go back."

Bella's eyes widened. "Where are you staying?"

"A motel for now, once this gets serious I'll probably find someplace to live." Bradly said with a shrug.

Bella nodded, her heart ached from the loss of her family and Klaus, but at least it seemed she was going to have a friend in this place.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she heard the familiar honking from outside. She rushed out of the house that was given to her and saw Bradly's beat up truck pulling into the driveway. Three months of working together and it seemed she truly had found a friend, one of the best she had ever met.

"This is all your stuff?" Bella said approaching the truck, she now had a new roommate.

"Yes, princess." Bradly said getting out of the truck. "I travel light."

"Hopefully, I don't have a lot of muscle strength. I don't want to throw my back out carrying all this garbage." Bella said grabbing what she thought was a bag of clothes. "What happened to Lenny?"

"Dog spa." Bradly responded with a shrug. "I'm not putting him through the stress of moving. I'll pick him up as soon as I'm done setting up his stuff."

"How much stuff can a dog have?" Bella said going inside the house.

"A lot. Lenny is my precious baby, he deserves only the best." Bradly insisted as he followed Bella up the steps. "Why does this place suddenly look bigger than before?"

Bella smiled, "Because this time you're staying permanently and last time you were here we stayed in the living room. Remember, we bought the Pirate of Caribbean movies and you insisted that your Johnny Depp impression was awesome."

"It is awesome." Bradly insisted as he followed into the room Bella led him too. "Alright, I'll start putting this away, you bring up the other boxes."

Bella rolled he ryes, "You're dreaming, I'm not doing all the work here. I'll help you bring in all your junk and then I may or may not help you unpack."

"You're cruel!" Bradly said in exaggeration as Bella turned to walk away. "This is why no one dates you!"

"Correction." Bella shouted back. "I don't date anyone; no one can live up to my standards, not even you."

"You wound my ego." Bradly responded teasingly. "Come on, Liza, help me unpack. I don't want to do a lot of work today. It's my day off."

Bella laughed, "It's my day off too, asshole, and I guess I can help you rebuild your shelves."

"You're so beautiful when you're being nice to me." Bradly teased handing Bella a light box. "If you were my type we would make such a beautiful couple."

Bella smirked, "Too bad you're not my type."

"My ego is already wounded; do you have to make it worst?" Bradly stated with a fake frown.

-Page Break-

Damon groaned and headed to the front door as there was a large pounding that was disturbing his wallowing. It was September and he was missing out on Bella's birthday, a birthday she wouldn't even get to celebrate this year. Yanking the door open Damon frowned at the blonde in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon hissed remembering how distraught Bella was when she couldn't get in touch with him.

"I'm looking for, Isabella." Klaus said his head tilting as he didn't catch her scent around. "I've been trying to reach her but her phone is disconnected. Has something happened to her?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "As far as I know Bella is still alive."

Klaus stiffened. "As far as you know?"

"Bella witnessed a murder in Seattle the night she arrived." Damon said turning to enter the house. "She was taken under Witness protection after there was an attempt against her life. She tried calling you but you didn't pick up, she had to leave before she could say goodbye."

"She is alive, but you do not know where she is?" Klaus questioned concerned as he followed after Damon.

Damon nodded, "Bella wanted to do the right thing and testify, so she's putting herself in danger in order to put one of Seattle's most powerful crime bosses behind bars. No one but her handlers know where she is. They've changed her name and from what I know her appearance as well. As of a month ago, she stopped being Bella Swan."

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Klaus questioned the worry started to build in his chest.

Damon shook his head. "All I know for sure is that in a year and a half Bella will be standing trial. That's when she'll be returning to Seattle, but as of her whereabouts right now, I don't have any idea where she could be."

Klaus tensed. "Thank you for your help."

"Wait." Damon said he moved and opened one of the boxes above the fireplace. "Here. Bella left this, just in case you did ever come looking for her. She wanted to say goodbye."

Klaus took the offered envelope and nodded. "Thank you." He responded simply before exiting the house. He was going to find her, because he wanted her with him and he always got what he wanted.

-Page Break-

Sitting down in his empty home he looked over the envelope. Tearing it open he pulled out the two sheets of paper. They were crinkly and obviously worn, but they had Bella's scent all over them.

Bella Swan's Bucket List

1\. Learn how to play one instrument

I never said I had to be good at the instrument, but now I do know how to play the guitar.

2\. Name a star

Apparently this isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Good news, there's now a star out there that has the name Franklin. Franklin the star…

3\. Jump off a cliff.

Jacob wasn't too happy about this one, but I thought it was enjoyable. The sprained ankle was well worth it. Maybe I'll do this again.

4\. Catch a last minute flight to a random destination

What does anyone do once finishing high school? Oh that's right! They go to Wisconsin! This wasn't as magical as I thought it was going to be…

5\. Destroy something beautiful

All friendships are supposed to be beautiful right? I destroyed my friendship with Jake, but he really just didn't understand that I wasn't ever going to be more than his friend. I had to do it. I couldn't lead him on. Hopefully he'll understand one day.

6\. Go Scuba diving

Well, Damon did always say I had to get out of my comfort zone. I should thank him for funding this month long trip to complete this list. I'll leave out the part where I accidently killed a family of turtles…

7\. Sing to an audience

The people in a small town in Wisconsin will remember me as the girl who pushed her way on stage spent the first minute staring into nothing before singing. Surprisingly, I guess I have some sort of talent in singing. Didn't humiliate myself completely.

8\. Build something

A kickass sand castle! That is what I spent 5 hours of my day building one of my favorite accomplishes of all time!

9\. Swim with a dolphin

Whomever said dolphins are peaceful creatures deserves to fall off a cliff into a sea of starving sharks…

10\. Skydive

Never again.

11\. Write a book

A cook book counts! I've titled it, easy dinners even you can cook. I'm leaving it to my dad before I head out on this month long trip!

12\. Save a life

I… Georgia Von, I found her on a ledge of an abandoned bride during a walk. I talked her out of committing suicide… I did something I can be proud of.

13\. Sleep under the stars

I should've bough bug repellent… I'm going to be covered in bites for weeks!

14\. Learn to skateboard.

A skill I now possess, but will never use again in my life.

15\. Initiate the first kiss

I kissed Klaus… It was worth dying for…

16\. Dance in the rain

It didn't have to be good dancing…

17\. Bungee Jump

Why is this on here? Oh right, Damon insisted it was something I try. I regret listening to him.

18\. Get a tattoo

It's simple and on my hip bone easily covered by my underwear. It's the date Damon saved me, the day I was supposed to die. I felt it meant something, I wanted to have that day with me.

19\. Eat a philly cheesesteak in philly

I thought it would be better… a bit disappointed in this.

20\. Take a yoga class.

Whomever said it was relaxing is lying. This is god awful…

21\. Steal a street sign

There is now a street in Wisconsin that is missing a sign… I'll leave it on the steps of the police department once I clean my fingerprints off of it… I said I would steal it, not keep it.

22\. See the Grand Canyon

There should be a specific rule that someone as clumsy as me shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the edge. Almost fell… twice

23\. Start a bar fight

Getting into the bar was easier than expected, starting the fight took some time. Finally, I did it. Escaped out the back door before it got too violent.

24\. Do something dangerously stupid on a whim.

Broke into Klaus's home… worth it.

25\. Ride a hot air balloon

Almost had a heart attack… Those things are deathtraps!

SECRET NUMBER TWENTY-SIX

 _This one is a secret as I don't think I'll be able to accomplish it, but here it is:_

26\. Fall madly in love (I want to know what it really feels like.)

Nik. I fell in love with him and it was worth it.

Dear Nik,

I wanted to say goodbye, but I'm assuming you were busy. I guess it'll just have to go unsaid. I've made a new list, something small with harder things to accomplish. The main one is to be able to tell you that I love you. I wanted you to keep this list as you helped me finish it and made number twenty-six possible to accomplish.

I'm hoping sooner or later I'll get to see you again.

Love,

Bella

Klaus looked down at the paper reading Bella's words over and over again in his head. He knew Bella felt something special for him, but he never would have hoped that it was love that she felt for him. He folded the papers carefully and put them in his shirt pocket. He'd have to call Maddox and have the warlock look into Bella's disappearance. He would rather die than to not be able to see her again. He would find her because whether he wanted to admit it or not, she belonged with him.

-Page Break-

Klaus grabbed his phone ignoring his bickering siblings as he exited out of the compound, he kept running until he knew he couldn't be heard by anyone. He called Maddox back hoping that he found something on Bella. "Did you find her?"

"No, the man who dealt with her case here in Seattle died a few weeks after she left. There's no way I can get the information from him, and he was the only one who knew where Bella ended up with and who was her handler." Maddox responded exhausted. "They're keeping Bella's identity tightly hidden. Klaus, the man Bella is testifying against is… I've heard some things about him. He has a big following, and he's paying anyone that can kill Bella a million dollars. He doesn't want her to testify and he's going to do everything he can do to prevent her from putting him behind bars. There are people everywhere just waiting for a hint to be dropped on Bella's location so that they can go there and try to kill her."

Klaus sighed in frustration. "I'm paying you to get her location before anyone else. Maddox, if you want to live past your birthday this year I suggest you find my Isabella and you do it quickly."

Klaus hung up the phone feeling more than frustrated at the news, he was hoping it would have been a more positive outcome. All he wanted was to see his Isabella again, ruling New Orleans didn't matter much to him anymore.

Becoming angrier Klaus decided he was going to take his anger out on one of the unsuspecting humans of New Orleans. Maybe next he'll go to Seattle and kill the man who had made his Isabella's life a living nightmare. Either way, many people were going to die.

-Page Break-

Bella walked through the motorcycle store and sighed, "Brad, what do you think? Am I making a mistake for wanting one of these?"

Bradly shrugged walking over towards Bella with his Lenny leashed to him. "I just can't see how you're going to drive me around on this. The only possibility I see is you have to go ahead and buy a sidecar for this as well. And you have Jimmy at home now, you can't keep a puppy on the bike, Liza."

Bella smiled, "I won't be keeping Jimmy on the bike, Brad. Just because I'm buying this doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of my car. I just thought this would be better, you know for traffic in this city."

Bradly sighed, "Then get it!" Bradly said with a grin. "You'll be the first princess I see on a motorcycle."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I should get this." Bella said with a nod of her head, she looked to her roommate and smiled. "I'm going to get this!"

Bradly smiled, "I'm happy for you, but now it's time for Lenny to go to the bathroom. Call me if you need anything!"

Bella frowned, "I can't negotiate this by myself!"

Bradly rolled his eyes, "Bat those lashes and keep that innocent look on your face and you'll be fine. You'll get your motorcycle for a steal if you just flirt with the guy."

Bella smiled, "Thanks for the advice, Brad."

Bella paused as she looked at the motorcycle, she remembered when Damon taught her to use one. In some way this was her way of keeping a part of him with her. She looked down at the ring on her left hand a gift she had bought for herself. Most people thought it was an engagement ring and she was happy for that. It kept a lot of men from pursuing her and for that she was always going to be grateful. She didn't want anyone other than Klaus and she was getting fed up of rejecting the men that came after her.

Bella twirled the ring around as she thought of Klaus. She tried to keep her mind off of him as much as she could, because every time she thought of him she'd get incredibly sad. She missed him extremely, there were days she barely wanted to do anything other than stay in bed and think of him. All she could hope for was the chance that she got to see him again someday.

"Ms. Wagner." A sales associate said approaching her. "Are you ready to make a purchase?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'll be taking the ninja 300."

"Wonderful choice." He responded, "My office is just this way, we can get down to business."

-Page Break-

Klaus picked up the phone as he was in the middle of New Orleans and he was sure the surrounding noise would deflect anyone from hearing the conversation. "Maddox." Klaus responded preparing himself to hear bad news. It was close to a year since he last saw his Bella and he was beginning to get worried about where she could be.

"I think I've found her." Maddox responded his breathing heavy. "I can't be sure, there are slight changes in her appearance, but this could be Bella. I've sent you a photo to see if you can catch anything I can't, I've gotten her information for you. If this is her she's going by the name of Adabelle Elizabeth Wagner. She has a few friends and they all call her Liza, she's the closest one we've come by."

"Why are you so breathless?" Klaus questioned as he couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

"She had a dog and he came after me." Maddox responded, "I have to go, she's leaving and I plan to follow her home to secure that she's going to be safe."

"Do not let anything happen to her, Maddox." Klaus ordered hanging up the phone. He searched his emails clicking on the email that was from Maddox. He waited impatiently for it all to load.

Blonde hair and glasses didn't change the fact that this was still his Bella. Her hair cut was different and she seemed slightly more mature, but it was still her. He needed to go to California immediately he wasn't going to ruin the chance of seeing his Bella.

With a plan on his mind he turned around heading back to his home, he was going to go on a trip and if he was lucky he wouldn't have to deal with the questioning looks from his siblings before he left.


	4. You, Me, and Prince Charming

Author's Note

You just have to love Klaus.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella looked over her shoulder as she was getting that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She took in a deep breath and looked down at her Jimmy. The leash around his neck was tied to her belt making early morning jogs easier for the both of them. She paused looking over her shoulder again her eyes searching the surrounding area for any sign that something was off. She shook her head and made the last yards back to the house.

Bella released Jimmy from his leash as soon as she was inside the house. "BRAD!" Bella yelled going up the stairs. "You need to get dressed! We have to leave in 45 minutes if we want to make it to work on time."

"I'm up! Don't hog up all the water!" Brad responded.

Bella rolled her eyes a small smile creeping onto her face as she saw Lenny walking out of Bradly's room. She kneeled down and pet the small pug, "Your owner is being lazy. I'll take you out for a walk tomorrow morning."

"Talking to animals can be a sign of psychosis!" Bradly shouted.

"Not taking your dog out for a walk can be a sign of bad ownership!" Bella replied as she walked into her room preparing herself to take a shower, she looked out the window and became startled as she swore she saw someone just across the street. The hairs on the back of her stood as she knew she was being watched. Walking over to the window she closed the curtains and locked the door to her balcony she wasn't going to take any risks, not when she was so close to the date of the trial.

Bella got out of the shower and the feeling at the back of her neck didn't disappear as she got ready for work.

"Hey, Liza, babe." Bradly said snapping his fingers in front of Bella. "Something on your mind?"

Bella shook her head, "No, did you feed the dogs?"

"Yeah, they're bellies are full." Bradly said with a grin. "The opposite of yours. Grab something to eat before we go.

Bella nodded, "I'm going to have a bowl of oatmeal before I go. You can go ahead and go. I'll take my bike so I have a few extra minutes to eat."

"Cool." Bradly said grabbing his bag, "Want me to take your bag for you?"

"Can you please?" Bella said moving around the kitchen. "It'll save me a few minutes not to have to tie it down to my bike."

"No problem, babe." Bradly said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. He pet Lenny and Jimmy's heads before heading to the door. "See you at work, Liza."

"Drive safe!" Bella shouted as she heard the door open and close. She trembled when she realized that she was home alone. "Just eat and go." Bella whispered to herself, she quickly made her oatmeal and sat down looking through her messages as she ate. She tensed as she felt eyes on her turning around she looked out the kitchen window only to be met with an empty backyard. Standing Bella threw her plate into the sink.

"Bye guys." She yelled out to her dogs before she exited the house. She quickly made her way over to her bike jumping on and securing her helmet onto her head. She didn't waste a minute before she peeled out of the house and onto the road. She didn't want to be alone at her house anymore.

-Page Break-

"I'm bored, Nik." Rebekah groaned as she was once again standing beside her brother outside of Bella's house. "Why don't you just go in there and speak to her?"

"Either shut up or go home, Rebekah." Klaus said staring back at the house. Bella had left her home at 6:30 am and it was almost 1 in the morning and she still wasn't home. He was beginning to get worried about where she could be. "I don't want to hear your complaining any longer."

Rebekah sighed, "Nik!" She whined. "We're on vacation."

Klaus growled lowly. "We're not on vacation, Rebekah. I didn't want you to come with me, but if you insist on staying do not get on my nerves."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to the hotel. For the sake of everyone's sanity just talk to her, watching her is strange, even for you."

Klaus ignored his sister becoming relieved when she left. He stood up straighter as he caught a familiar scent in the air and he saw Bella pulling into the driveway. She looked tired and he knew her facial expressions well enough to know she was feeling sad.

Bella tucked her bike into the garage before heading into the house. A small smile spread across her face as both dogs greeted. Bradly's small pug and her large golden retriever, they were the best things to see after her day at work. "You guys hungry?" She questioned setting her things by the door and heading into the kitchen. She fed her dogs before heading up the stairs, this was one of those days that just had her wanting to sleep and forget everything for a few hours.

Heading up the stairs Bella didn't waste any time slipping into her pajamas and crawling into her bed. She looked to the closed doors of her balcony and sighed, the house felt so lonely without any other person in it with her. Usually she could sleep contently enough when Bradly was in the house. She'd gotten Jimmy for the sole purpose of helping her sleep, but still nothing really compared the content sleep she got with Klaus beside her.

Taking in a deep breath Bella closed her eyes and did her best to have a peaceful sleep.

Klaus was about to leave when he heard Bella's soft whimpering. He tensed as his name fell from her lips.

"Nik…" Bella whispered. "Please, Nik… HELP!"

Klaus walked forward as he heard her yell his name. He paused as he could hear the footsteps and her harsh breathing.

"Seven months." Bella whispered. "Seven months and this will be all over."

Klaus watched as the doors to her balcony opened and she stepped out leaning against the railing. He took in her distressed look as she stood outside. He stepped closer but knew she didn't seem him with her lack of reaction. He watched her as she sat down on the ground with her back against the cold wall.

Klaus's chest began to ache as he heard her soft cries, he had rarely ever seen Bella cry. Without hesitation he jumped landing softly on the balcony. He kneeled down in front of her a smile coming onto his face as he finally got to see her brown eyes again. "You shouldn't cry, love."

"Nik." Bella whispered in astonishment a smile crept onto her face. "You found me."

"I always get what I want, love." He responded using his thumb to wipe off her tears. "And I want you."

Bella smiled, placing her hand above his own on her cheek. "Careful, Nik." Bella said quietly. "Someone might think you care."

Klaus smiled and he easily lifted her up in his arms cradling her body perfectly. "Invite me in, love."

Bella pressed her head to his neck taking in his familiar scent that she had missed so much. She quietly muttered his invitation inside. "You were the one watching me in the morning." She whispered.

Klaus nodded, "Maddox found you and I had to be sure it was you. The moment you came outside your scent was all the proof needed."

Bella smiled, "Standing outside a girl's window is a little creepy, Nik." She let him place her down on the bed and he kneeled in front of her. Her hand rose and she ran it through his hair. "I've missed you." Bella whispered. "My handler tells me about Charlie and Damon, but I haven't heard anything on you. I really missed you, Nik."

Klaus reached for her hand running his fingers over the ring. "You're engage?" He questioned quietly.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No. I get asked out a lot and I hate having to keep rejecting everyone, so I started to wear this ring to keep guys from hitting on me."

"And the man that lives here with you?" Klaus questioned.

"He's a friend. We work together and after a few months he moved in. My therapist said I needed the company. "Bella said quietly her cheeks blushing slightly. "I guess I became a bit dependent on you and Damon that when you were both out of my life I was hitting a spiral again. He suggested a roommate and a pet. I got a roommate first, Brad's a nice guy."

Klaus frowned, "He seems a little more than nice."

Bella smirked using her free hand to brush her finger down Klaus's face. "Careful, Nik. Someone might think you're jealous of a human."

Klaus chuckled, "I don't like anyone who touches what is mine."

"I'm yours?" Bella questioned quietly.

Klaus smirked, "You have been for a while, love."

Bella grinned, "I'm assuming this ownership goes both ways and your mine? I mean, it's only fair, Nik."

"It goes both ways, love." Klaus assured, "I should also mention you're not leaving my sight for the foreseeable future."

Bella laughed, "It makes sense, the first time in months I'm away from you and I end up being a witness to a murder."

"I knew you attracted trouble, love, but this was at a new level." Klaus responded with a smirk. "I break my phone and when I come looking for you I get told that you disappeared."

Bella blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I left you a few messages and I gave you my most prized possession."

Klaus smirked reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the folded pieces of paper. "I find it interesting to read from time to time."

Bella grinned and grabbed the folded note from his hand. "I had a lot of fun writing this note." She murmured as she opened it.

"You've made a new one." Klaus stated watching as Bella read over the note.

Bella nodded, "Five things I want todo before I die."

"Only five?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Bella nodded she smiled brightly and looked at him. "They're a little harder to accomplish than these. They take time and a lot of patience."

"How many have you crossed off?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"None, some of them are in progress, but I haven't had the chance to cross it off." Bella said with a smile.

Klaus looked at the clock on her bedside table and by the scratching on the door he knew the two dogs were getting restless. "You need to get some rest, love."

Bella nodded she crawled under the sheets before leaning over to the other side of the bed and lifting the sheets. "Stay with me?" She asked, "Please."

Klaus took off his coat and his shoes, he stripped down to his boxers and got in beside Bella. He smiled as Bella moved to wrap herself around him. He kissed the top of her head as she pressed her head into the curve of his neck. He closed his eyes taking in her familiar warmth and enjoying the way her scent overtook his senses.

Bella pulled back enough to see his face. "Nik." Bella said softly getting his attention. "I love you."

No hesitation in his movements he closed the distance between them and kissed her. His arms wrapping around her tightly as he remembered how much he enjoyed the simple act of kissing her. "I love you, Isabella."

Bella smiled pressing her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around him a small part of her fearing that she would just wake up and he'd be gone. She pressed her ear against his chest the low beating of his heart a reassurance that this was real.

-Page Break-

Bella put on a t-shirt and looked over at Klaus. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nik?"

"You've asked me this seven times in the last hour, love." Klaus placing on a new t-shirt. "I'm not going to answer it again."

Bella sighed, "Fine, but I am warning you my workplace can get very crowded."

"It's a Monday, I'm sure you're exaggerating." Klaus responded as he pulled on his jacket. He looked over at Bella as she tied back her blonde hair and placed on her glasses. They'd spent Sunday together; the only time she was away from him was when he had to deal with his sister. "Where is your roommate?"

Bella shrugged, "My guess is that he's still with Ariel." Bella muttered with a roll of her eyes she grabbed her backpack and put it on. "We just have to drop off the dogs to the dog spa."

"A dog spa?" Klaus questioned as he followed Bella down the stairs. "Is that necessary?"

"Nik, I give my pup the best. A spa is the best, and he enjoys the interaction, so does Lenny." Bella said with a shrug. "And I enjoy overly spoiling the dogs."

-Page Break-

Bella looked over at Klaus as she parked the car. "Something wrong?"

"You work here?" Klaus questioned as he got out of the car.

Bella nodded, "Happiest place on Earth." Bella said as she grabbed her bag, she walked beside Klaus standing close to his side as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You said you wanted to see where I worked, so I'm showing you."

"I thought you would be a waitress, not a sales clerk." Klaus responded as they walked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not a sales clerk. My job is a little higher priority than that"

Klaus smirked, "Higher priority?"

Bella smiled and stayed silent as they made the slow distance to the park entrance as they neared she knew the noise was rising. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pair of ear plugs she had stashed and handed them to Klaus. "It's going to get a lot louder, you're enhanced hearing is going to hurt."

Bella smiled at Klaus once he had put the plugs in his ears. "Okay, stay right here, Nik. I'm going to go get our tickets."

Bella looked over her shoulder and met Klaus's eyes, she smiled at the frown on his face and knew someone was probably too closer for his comfort. "Thank you." Bella said as she took the tickets and headed back towards Klaus. "Come on, let's go inside the park, Nik. We have a lot of things to start doing."

-Page Break-

Bella yawned as it was 10:30pm, but she was determined to stay until closing time. "Come on, Nik." Bella said softly as she pulled him along. "I need to win. We're getting back on the Buzz light year ride."

Klaus chuckled, "It'll be our fourth time on that ride, love. Is it really necessary?"

Bella nodded, "We're going to keep getting on until I win."

Klaus sighed but followed after Bella, he watched her carefully, smiling slightly as she didn't release his hand. He could tell that at times she was worried he'd disappear, other times he noticed she'd look over her shoulder constantly as if she was waiting for someone to appear. He quickly realized she was scared of the man that wanted her dead. Klaus put his arm around Bella's waist and held her up as she almost fell. He quickly placed her inside the ride before taking a seat beside her.

Klaus watched amused as Bella picked up the toy gun and took in deep breath. Her entire demeanor changed and she became deadly serious. He sat and watched her only moving away to shoot the toy gun when she turned to look at him. Once it was done he helped Bella out of the ride to prevent her from getting hurt. He placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked out noticing the grin on her face as she had in fact won.

"How can you stand being here daily?" Klaus questioned as he had never before been near so many people in one day. Many of whom he had already threatened to kill for being so incredibly annoying to his senses.

"It's not as bad as you think, it can be entertaining." Bella said with a shrug. "The first week I was here; my cheeks were so sore. When you're in character you always have to be smiling, they don't want to catch you with anything but a smile on your face when you're in the park. After a while you start to get used to it, sometimes I'll be doing the smallest of things and I'll find myself smiling at anyone that crosses my path."

"That would explain why so many people stare at you." Klaus mumbled unamused. "Do you like it here?"

Bella nodded, "It's strange." Bella admitted quietly. "This place is made for families, but I don't have one here. Sometimes I hate coming to work because it reminds me I haven't spoken to my dad in close to a year or that I haven't seen Damon either." Bella's hand tightens in Klaus's as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "The fireworks are going to start soon. Let's go find a spot to watch."

Klaus simply followed he sat down on a bench Bella had chosen and he quickly pulled her onto his lap. "Which one do you portray?" He questioned curiously as he held her.

"Cinderella." Bella responded quietly. "Brad plays my Prince Charming most days."

"She's the one with the glass slipper?" Klaus questioned pulling her closer and resting his head on her shoulder taking in her refreshing scent.

"She is." Bella responded she looked up at the sky as the fireworks began to go off. "I didn't like her much before, but after endless times of watching the movie I've grown attached."

Klaus smiled, "What exactly do you have to do in this job of yours?"

"A high squeaky voice and I quote a lot of the lines in the movie." Bella responded with a grin. "I get asked over a hundred times how the prince is doing. And even more ask me how Jack, Gus and the other mice are. Children can be adorable when they're so young and innocent."

Bella grinned and turned to face Klaus. "Then there are kids who are my favorite of them all." Bella said quietly. "Those are the kids who ask me if I sentenced my stepmother to be beheaded or if I locked her away in the royal dungeon for the rest of her life."

Klaus smiled as Bella rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought the point for staying this late was for you to watch the show. You can't exactly do that while being asleep, love."

"I've watched this hundreds of times, Nik." Bella respond softly. "I wanted to stay so that you could watch it, Nik. It's your first time here, it has to be memorable."

Klaus kissed her temple. "Anything with you is memorable, love."

Bella smiled, "Love you, Nik."


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note

Last one… for now.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella put on the black dress she had gotten for this occasion. She smoothed it down as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I can do this, right?"

Damon nodded, "You gave a lot up to do this, Bella. Don't back out now."

Bella nodded, "I did miss you." She said looking at her uncle through the mirror. "There was no one around to tell me when I'm over thinking something."

"You always overthink everything." Damon responded, he turned his head at the knock on the door. "I'll meet you down stairs, don't get yourself killed."

Bella smiled, "I can't make any promises, Damon." Bella said she didn't need to look towards the door to see who had entered. "Have you seen my ring?" Bella questioned as she looked through her bag. "What do you think are the chances that Jimmy ate it?"

"Very low, love." Klaus said watching Bella search through her luggage for the fake engagement ring she always insisted on wearing. "I have something for you."

Bella paused and turned to face him fully. "Really? You're not one for surprises, Nik." Bella stated curiously as she stepped forward. She smiled as she was curious to see what he had gotten her. "What is it?"

Klaus smirked he extended his hands and smiled as she placed her hand in his. "I would prefer it if you didn't wear that fake ring any longer. I put it away, but have gotten you one that is hopefully better." He slid the ring onto her finger. "I won't be getting on one knee, love, but I will ask you properly. Will you marry me?"

Bella smiled, "Most people ask the question before putting on the ring." Bella responded as she removed her eyes from the ring and looked to Klaus. "Yes."

Klaus smiled, truly pleased with the events of the day so far. He took a step forward and leaned down to kiss her for only a moment as he knew any moment there would be men ready to escort her to court. "Are you feeling well?"

Bella smiled, glancing down at the ring that she was sure cost more than she ever wanted to know. She was pleased on how different it was from other engagement rings, the band wasn't silver or gold instead it was a deep black that she enjoyed. "I was getting a little nervous, but this certainly helped get my mind off of what I'm about to do."

"I'm hoping the ring is up to your standards?" Klaus said noticing her eyes not wavering from the ring.

"It's black." Bella said quietly she looked up at him and smiled. "I like how different it is, it reminds me of you. But, where is my other one?"

Klaus smirked, "I put it away, there's no need for a fake engagement ring when you have a real one. Isabella, are you going to be okay doing this?"

"Careful, Nik." Bella said with a small smirk. "Someone might think you care about me." She reached over and grabbed her coat. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything you wish, love." Klaus said brushing his hand down her cheek.

Bella blushed lightly and looked at the ground. "Can I…" She cleared her throat. "Can I have some of your blood?" She squeaked quietly.

Klaus tensed for a moment being taken back by her request. "You believe there is a chance something might happen to you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I don't want to take my chances. There's a target on my head and I want to know that if something does happen I won't be gone forever."

Klaus nodded now understanding what was on her mind. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink until it closes, love."

Bella nodded and tentatively pressed her mouth to his wrist. She closed her eyes and took in the warm blood, surprisingly to her it didn't test as horrible as she thought it would. She opened her eyes once she felt the stream of blood cease, surprising herself and Klaus when she licked the wound clean. "It wasn't horrible."

Klaus smirked, "Of course it wasn't, love, nothing of mine is horrible."

"Thank you, Nik." Bella said lacing her hand with his. Yes, she could definitely stand trial just as long as she knew Nik was there.

-Page Break-

Klaus sat in the audience of the court room and watched Bella speak. He caught her twirling the ring around on her finger as she spoke. Her eyes darted every few seconds to him and then to the man she was testifying against him. He didn't like that she was scared and he was certain that if it weren't for the court room filled with people he would've already tried to kill the man.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Daman hissed in a whisper to Klaus.

Klaus smirked, "It is."

Damon clenched his fists. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I even went as far as asking her father for permission." Klaus whispered in return. "I didn't bother to ask for your blessing knowing I wouldn't be getting it."

Damon rolled his eyes, "No way in hell you're getting my blessing."

Klaus smirked and leaned back in his seat watching Bella. He had come to the decision of properly asking her to marry him when he had spoken to his sister months ago when she was still in California.

 _Rebekah approached her brother crossing her arms over her chest. "Does the noise not bother you? I feel as if my ears are going to start bleeding any minute."_

 _Klaus glanced at his sister for a moment before turning back to Bella, or as most children in the surrounding area thought, Cinderella. "I told you it was loud."_

 _Rebekah sighed, "Is this what we're going to be doing all day? Watching her take pictures with children?"_

" _You can go home whenever you wish, sister." Klaus responded becoming slightly annoyed with his sister._

" _And hear Kol whine about not being able to murder anyone? No, I think I'll stay here. I might get lucky and find myself a new boyfriend." Rebekah said looking around the area._

" _And here I thought you were sneaking around with Marcel." Klaus responded._

 _Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "I was, but he doesn't look at me the way Bella looks at you."_

" _What are you going on about, Rebekah?" Klaus questioned curiously turning to look away from Bella to look at his sister._

" _You've had several of conquests in your time, Nik." Rebekah said with a smile seeing how her brother seemed to be so clueless about things. "Not one of them has looked at you the way she does. Bella looks at you as if you've hung the moon and the stars just for her. She knows how sadistic and evil you can be, but yet she sees something positive in you and loves you despite it all. And then there's the way you look at her. You've never looked at anyone that way, Nik. You love her, and truly that is an emotion that I have never seen on you before."_

 _Klaus ignored his sister a small smile falling on his face as Bella looked up from talking to one of the children and met his gaze. She smiled brighter once her eyes fell on his, his smile matched her as he continued to watch her work._

" _When are you getting married?" Rebekah questioned._

" _What are you talking about?" Klaus responded looking down at his sister._

" _I've noticed that she wears an engagement ring when she's not working. I just believed that you had asked her to marry you." Rebekah responded, she looked at her brother curiously. "You haven't asked her to marry you? I think you're wasting time, brother, she would obviously love to be married to you. You should just ask her already."_

 _Klaus simply nodded taking in what his sister was saying. Maybe it was tike that he asked her_.

Klaus looked to Bella as she stood ready to be escorted off the stand. He moved slightly to allow her room to sit down between him and Damon. "You did wonderful, love." He whispered kissing her temple.

Bella smiled, "Thank you."

-Page Break-

Bella sat down in front of her handler. "Am I free to go now? I mean, can I be Bella Swan again?"

The woman sighed, "I'm sorry, sweetheart." She rubbed her hands over her face. "We thought the threats would die down after the trial, but they've gotten worst. Isabella, our informants have let us know that Mr. Williams and his extended crime family are offering more for your death now that the trial is over. If we let you go back to being Isabella Swan, there is a high chance you'll die. Your life in California has been compromised as well, the trial may be over, but your safety is important to us. We're going to relocate and give you an entirely new identity."

Bella's heart fell at the thought. "You're saying that if I want to stay alive, I have to start all over?

"I'm sorry, Isabella." The woman responded. "It is for the best. It' what we have to do to ensure that you're kept safe."

Bella nodded, "And where am I going now?"

"I've assembled a few different locations for you to look at." The woman said pushing forward a few vanilla folders.

Bella sighed and began to look through the folders. She closed the three of them and chose the one in the middle. "This is fine."

The woman nodded, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Bella. "I had a feeling that would be the one you choose. Your flight leaves tonight at 8. Two officers will stop by your hotel room at 6 to escort you to the airport. The air marshal has been alerted to your situation and will be keeping a close eye on you."

"My dog." Bella said not wanting have to leave Jimmy behind.

"He will be on the plane as well." The woman responded. "I've arranged for you to return back to your original therapist and you will have the remainder of the day to spend with your friends and family before you disappear. There will be police officers outside your hotel room and placed undercover throughout the hotel to ensure your safety."

Bella nodded standing, "Thank you, Mrs. Thatcher."

-Page Break-

Bella walked into her hotel room and entered it cautiously. "Hey, Nik." Bella said closing the door behind her.

Klaus closed his phone abruptly ending the phone call with his brother. "How'd it go, love?"

Bella sighed, "Now that he's in jail, apparently there's a bigger dollar sign on my head. They want me dead as revenge, now. They're keeping me under witness protection for my safety. They've given me a new name and a new location."

Bella took a step forward. "You're looking at Annabelle Lee Brown. I'm scheduled for a flight to my new home in about 5 hours."

"I'm sure there's something we can do." Klaus said knowing he could always just bring Bella along with him.

Bella smiled, "They offered me three locations to choose from. Sedona, Arizona, Austin, Texas and New Orleans, Louisiana. Guess which one I chose?"

Klaus smiled widely. "You're coming to New Orleans?"

Bella smirked, "No, I'm going to Austin." She laughed lightly as Klaus pulled her into his arms. "If you hurry now, you can get a ticket for the same flight."

Klaus leaned down and kissed his wife-to-be. He was more than pleased that he would be able to go back to his home with his Bella. "I'll do that now, love. You should go ahead and speak to your father and Damon. They'll want to know what's happening."

Bella nodded, "I can't tell them where I'm going, but I think Damon will figure it out. That and I'll be dropping a lot of hints."

-Page Breaks-

"KOL!" Bella shouted rushing through the stairs of the house pushing a few vampires out of her way. "I'm going to rip your pretty little head right off!" She jumped off the railing her newly acquired vampire traits making it easier for her to do. She hissed as two arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from moving. "Nik. Please let go of me. I have something important to do."

Klaus chuckled, pulling Bella into his chest and keeping his arms tightly around her. "Care to explain why you're threatening Kol… again?"

"He took Jimmy out again." Bella said with a sigh. "Every time he takes my dog I get him back smelling like blood. He uses my dog to help lure humans to him and I don't' want to have to scrub my dog for hours to get him to stop smelling like flesh."

Klaus chuckled lightly pulling Bella into the kitchen of their home. He picked Bella up and set her down on the counter, "Don't move from here."

Bella frowned, "I'm not your pet, Nik."

"No." Klaus said reaching the refrigerator, he pulled out a red water bottle. "You're my wife who happens to be a newborn vampire, as much as I would enjoy to watch you rip Kol's head off, I'm sure your anger is caused by your hunger."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "I had some this morning."

"Isabella." Klaus said walking back towards her handing her the bottle of water. "You're normally one of the calmest newborns I've ever met. A trait I find infuriating as you should have already killed more than 1,000 humans in a fit of rage and you make the rest of us look bad when you're unnaturally calm about everything. The only time I've seen you throw a tantrum is when you're thirsty."

"Your brother gets on my nerves." Bella said opening the water bottle and starting to swallow the contents as Klaus stood in front of her.

"Not speaking of me, are you?" Elijah questioned as he entered the kitchen.

Bella grinned, "Of course not, Elijah. You're my favorite."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Have you seen Kol?"

"He and Rebekah left over an hour ago with Jimmy." Elijah responded grabbing an apple from the tray on the counter. "Have they done something?"

"Other than provoke my newborn mate, no." Klaus responded turning back to Bella to noticing her calm demeanor return. He smirked as she simply shrugged her shoulders not wanting to admit that he was right.

Elijah smiled, "I'm sure they're going to return soon, I'll help you reprimand them for removing Jimmy from your side."

Bella grinned, "Thank you, Elijah." Bella jumped off the counter and snaked her arm around Klaus's waist. "I do feel a little better."

"Glad to hear it, love." Klaus responded amused at her attitude change. He noticed his brother exit the room and was thankful for the moment he would get with his wife. He closed the small distance between them and kissed her. Properly kissing her for the first time in the day, he pulled her closer deepening the kiss between them.

Klaus growled as he heard Kol's laughter. "I think I might kill him."

"I won't object." Bella responded lacing her fingers with Klaus's before she led him out t of the kitchen. She prepared herself to whatever state her dog would be in.

"There you are darling." Kol said he leaned down and released Jimmy from his leash. "I brought him back in one piece."

Bella released Klaus's hand and kneeled down as her dog ran up to her. Instinctually she checked him over and stood looking at Kol. "He doesn't smell like death."

Kol smirked, "I went to purchase something, not use your dog to lure and kill humans."

Klaus sighed, "What is it you purchased? And where is Rebekah?"

Kol smirked, "She'll be here in a moment. I had to leave her with my purchase so that I can return Jimmy."

"Oh no." Bella whispered as she saw Rebekah enter the home. "He got a dog, Nik."

Kol smirked, "I figured it would be better for my health and Nik's patience if I got a pet of my own instead of stealing your dog." Kol removed the small puppy from Rebekah's arms. "The woman named him Bruno and I have no intention of spending too much time thinking of a new name."

"I'm not picking up after him." Bella said moving forward and taking the dog away from Kol. "A Siberian husky, he's cute. Does he have all his shots?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course he does."

Bella nodded she set the small dog down beside her Jimmy. "I'm not picking up after him, Kol."

"I'll find a day walker to do it then." Kol responded. "Now, I have things to do so I'll be leaving."

Bella waited until Kol was gone to turn towards Klaus. "I just got a new dog."

Klaus chuckled, "I'm sure Elijah will have a talk to him about responsibilities. He might surprise you and take care of the dog."

Bella rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Klaus before pressing her forehead into his chest. "Being a newborn vampire is really screwing with my emotions."

Klaus chuckled, "You should be proud of yourself, love, you've killed less people then most vampires in their newborn stages."

"Damon said it was going to be a pain in the ass, but I didn't think he was going to be so serious." Bella responded. "Hey, Nik, can I ask you for something?"

Klaus smirked, "Anything you wish for, love?"

"I'm hungry." Bella stated smiling.

"You just had blood love." Klaus responded concerned.

"Not for blood, Nik." Bella said nervously. "I umm… meant sex."

Klaus chuckled and took Bella's hand beginning to lead her away, her newborn stage had some benefits. "That's not something you have to ask for, love."

-Page Break-

Damon walked beside Bella in the vampire infested city. "They're all avoiding you." He stated as Bella led the way through the city. "We've passed more than 30 vampires and each one of them has done everything possible to avoid walking near you."

Bella looked around noticing that what her uncle said was true. "It's Klaus's influence." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "A few months ago, when I first turned one of the nightwalkers decided challenging me would be a good thing. This guy ambushed me when I took Jimmy out for a walk, he almost bit my neck but Jimmy bit his hand and the guy screamed. When Nik found out he tortured the asshole for hours. He made it this unspoken rule that if I was ever harmed punishment was to be placed."

Bella turned to her uncle and smirked, "Basically, I can get any of them tortured and killed if they even look at me wrong. They steer clear of me for their own protection. I may not be as old or as strong as them, but I'm the boss's wife and that makes me the safest person in this city."

"Or the most in danger." Damon responded as he followed Bella inside a bar. "You sure you like it here?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah, it's a fun city and it never gets boring around here." She led him to the back where they would have a corner table to themselves. "The Mikealson's aren't as horrible as you would think, Damon. They treat me like one of their own and most times their antics can be entertaining."

"How's vampire life treating you so far?" Damon asked before ordering them both drinks. "Killed any small villages, yet? That runs in the Salvatore blood, just look at Stefan."

Bella smiled, "No, according to Nik I'm one of the most infuriating vampires in the world because I haven't gone a murderous rampage. Everyone's just waiting for me to trip up and go blood crazy. I have threatened to murder Kol several times, if that counts for anything."

"Are you sure on planning to stay here? You could always move back to Mystic Falls." Damon said slightly hoping she would agree. "Elena is getting on mine and Caroline's nerves as of late."

Bella laughed, "I'm assuming it's because Elena has a crush on you and it came to a surprise to everyone when you and Caroline announced that you got married at the courthouse a few months ago. Someone with Elena's ego is going to take it personally when the guy she's chasing after ends up with her best friend. I think you should understand that their entire lives Elena has always gotten whatever it is that Caroline wanted, you screwed that up. Caroline gets to have you and Elena doesn't, it's a huge blow to Elena's ego. You brought this on yourself when you went and fell in love with your brother's girlfriend's best friend."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Did I mention that she and Stefan got back together? And that she's a newborn now."

Bella's eyes widened, "No… Really? He turned her?"

Damon nodded, "Some sex thing gone bad… or that is what we suspect. They were really loud and then there was silence. The next morning, she comes waltzing out of Stefan's room a freshly turned vampire. I don't understand the hold she has on Stefan."

"Good sex has a hold on anyone." Bella joked seeing the disgusted look on her uncle's face she laughed harder.

-Page Break-

Bella hissed as she grabbed her arm, "Damn wolves." She hissed as she threw herself on the bed. She curled herself up on the top of the bed and pressed her knees to her chest and felt tears slip out as she continued to press her hand to the open wound on her arm.

Klaus entered their bedroom and closed the door tightly behind him. He removed his blood soaked coat and threw it to the fireplace letting it light up in flames. He moved to the bed and gently moved Bella so she was lying on her back. He pressed a hand to her forehead, she was burning up, the wolf venom was surely sitting in. Slowly he removed her shirt and threw it into the fire, he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the supplies he would need to clean her wound, he didn't want it to scar when he gave her his blood.

"Nik." Bella whimpered out her eyes still closed as she clutched the pillow in her arms. She threw her head back and screamed as a wave of pain washed through her.

Klaus put his wrist at her mouth just as her fangs lengthened. He watched her latch onto him as she was clearly hallucinating something. He took it as a positive sign when she fell back against the pillows.

"Nik." Bella whimpered. "Please. Don't go."

Klaus leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, love. I'll be here when you wake." Gently he grabbed one of his shirts and placed it on her before tucking her in under the covers. He went about the room picking up anything that was covered in blood. He threw it all into the fire watching it all light up in flames.

Close to 8 in the morning Bella woke up the pain in her arm gone. She looked over to see Klaus was lying in the bed beside her. Moving slowly, she huddled up beside him resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes as she heard the soft beating of his heart, something she found to be incredibly relaxing.

"Feeling better, love." Klaus questioned as he moved his arm around her to hold her close.

"The pain in my arm is gone." Bella responded, "But I'm feeling incredibly sad."

"It's the first time you've really encountered that emotion since you've turned." Klaus responded. "It's sure to have a strong effect on you."

Bella sighed, "They killed my Jimmy."

"And in return you killed a large part of their pack." Klaus responded leaning down to kiss her temple. "I killed the rest."

"I killed them?" Bella responded softly.

"You're still young, love. Your emotions are stronger and you felt anger and the need for revenge. You would've killed anyone who was around that area." Klaus responded he noticed Bella squeeze onto him tighter. "Do you remember how you got home?"

Bella sighed, "I remember you telling me to go with Elijah, and Elijah brought me home."

Klaus chuckled, "You were still in the middle of your tantrum and managed to break Elijah's arm."

Bella groaned, "Nik, I don't need anymore reason to feel guilty."

"Elijah's alright." Klaus assured, "He was more amused on your strength than he was angered that you broke a bone. I'm sorry that you lost Jimmy, love."

Bella nodded, "What the hell were two packs of wolves doing in New Orleans."

"They were trying to scare me." Klaus admitted, "They want control of the city and were here in an attempt to scare me into going with their plan. My scent on you caused them to attack you."

Bella nodded, "They deserved to die for killing my dogs."

"Not both of them." Klaus responded quietly. "Bruno is at the animal hospital; it seems Jimmy wasn't just protecting you, he was protecting the pup as well."

"Is Kol with him?" Bella questioned quietly.

"He threw a fit just like you." Klaus replied with a smirk. "Killed 4 wolves, 3 vampires, and 2 humans on the way to the animal hospital. It seems owning a pet has calmed his temper just a bit."

Bella chuckled, "Just a bit."

"Are you still feeling like you need to go on a murderous rampage, love?" Klaus queitoned.

Bella smiled and pressed her head into the curve of Klaus's neck. "No. I'm feeling slightly better knowing my dear husband has helped me seek revenge already. Thank you, Nik."

"Anything for you, love." Klaus responded kissing her and pulling her closer.


End file.
